Shoot Or Run
by Katherine997
Summary: The 12 years old Elena Evans is Andrea's daughter and Amy's niece. At the beginning of the outbreak, Elena, Andrea and Amy, were saved by Dale Horvath and eventually joined a group of survivors at a camp outside Atlanta. Follow Elena's story.
1. Prologue

Andrea and Trevor Evans meet when they were in College. They became friends and later they started dating. When they were 24 years old, Andrea found out she was pregnant and Trevor and their families were very happy. They planned to get married and raise their children.

But 3 months after they found out about the pregnancy, Trevor was in a car accident and died at the hospital. Andrea was heartbroken and didn't know how she will take care with the child without her love. But Andrea's little sister, Amy and her family and Trevor's helped Andrea with her pregnancy.

After 9 months and 6 months since Trevor's death, little baby girl come to the world. Andrea took Trevor's family name and called the little girl, Elena Evans.

Elena was like her father, she can sing and has brown hair. She has her mother's eyes and her stubbornness. She has a strong relationship with her aunt Amy, more them her mother, because Andrea is not much around and has a lot of work.

The 12 years old Elena Evans was in a family trip with Andrea and Amy for a week. Just the three of them together. They were on they way back to their home town, Florida.

Elena was on the back seat. Andrea was in the driver seat and Amy was in the passenger seat. Amy was trying to call their parents on her phone. Amy frowned and spoke up, "Why mom and dad not answering? They always answering."

"They will call back," Andrea said. Amy sighed. "What is that?" Amy asked. Elena leaned forward, she looked out the window and saw some people in the road, they looked odd, sick.

Andrea stopped the car because they were in the middle of the road. "What's wrong with them?" Elena asked. "I don't know, honey," Andrea said. She honked them to move out of the way faster. They looked at them and started to move to there direction. Elena frowned, "Mom?"

Suddenly, a hand appeared on Elena's window and she gave a scream. Andrea locked the car. "What is going on?" Amy asked. Suddenly a RV appeared and took down the man from Elena's window. "Come on!" An old man called. The people in the road were walking towards them. Amy and Elena got out of the car and Andrea got out from Amy side. The three got in the RV and they drove off.

"What is going on?" Elena asked as Amy pulled her into her arms. "I don't know. But I do know that of they will get a hold on you they will bite," The old man replied. "Who are you?" Andrea asked. "My name is Dale Horvath. You?" The old man, Dale asked. "Andrea. This is my sister, Amy and my daughter Elena," Andrea said.

Dale nodded. "We need to get out of this road," He said. "And then what?" Amy asked. "To Atlanta. Where there is shelter," Dale replied. "Mom, what about Grandpa and Grandma?" Elena asked. Andrea looked down at her daughter, "Don't worry. They fine," Andrea said. Elena looked up at Amy, who was nodding her head.

Elena, Andrea, Amy and Dale got to Atlanta, but they only found out it got overrun by 'Walkers' and got bombed. Now they were camping outside of Atlanta with a group of survivors.


	2. Chapter 1

"Elena, baby, wake up," Aunt Amy whispered in my ear. I slowly opened my eyes and looked around our messy tent. It's just me and my Aunt Amy now. My mom went to get supplies from the city with some of the people in the group, so meanwhile, Amy keeps an eye on me. As always.

"Morning, Aunt Amy," I said as I rubbed my tired eyes, Amy giggled a little and rubbed my arms relaxing, "Good morning, sweetheart," She said. I sliding out of my sleeping bag. I slipped on some jeans and a simple t-shirt. "I'm gonna go run down to the quarry," I said.

Amy began cleaning up the tent, "All right. Be careful, okay," She said. I nodded and went out of the tent and I saw Lori and her son, Carl, who is in my age, coming out of their tent.

Carl went somewhere and Lori hang laundry, "Good morning Lori," I told her. She looked down at me with a smile, "Good morning, sweetheart," She said and I smiled back.

"I'm gonna go down to the quarry," I said. "Can you take Carl with you?" She asked and I nodded. "Carl!" I yelled. Up ahead I saw Carl running down the dirt path towards me. He smirked as he ran over, "What's up?" He asked. "I'm gonna go down to the quarry," I said. He nodded. "Alright, let's go," He said and we started walking to the cliff and down the path.

"So what's up?" I asked. He was suddenly very serious, "You don't think it's will stay like this forever can it?" He asked nervously. I shook my head, "No, it can't. There are bad times but things can't stay like this forever," I said. "You're right, but there's one good thing that comes from all of this," He said. I looked at him confused, "What could possibly be good about this? The world has basically ended. Dead people are up and walking," I said. "No school," He said.

I nudged him and we started laughing, "Race you to the bottom," I challenge. He grinned and pounced into a running position, "Ready . . . Set . . . " Then he took off running, "Go!" He called back to me. "Cheater!" I yelled to him and then broke into a sprint. Dirt and rocks flew up as I sprinted down the path to carl. I grinned as I quickly caught up to him and he gave me a shocked look and continued to run the quarry.

I stood at the edge of the water and I heard Carl's loud breaths and he ran down to me, "I win!" I cheered. Then, Carl pushed me into the quarry and I pulled him down with me. I must admit the water feels nice.

After half an hour in the water, I came out and Carl was followed up. "It was fun," I chuckled. He smiled at me with his blue eyes. "Yep," He said. I moved my wet hair out of my eyes as we walked up the steep hill and we both giggled.

We walked back to the camp. I saw Lori and Amy talking to Shane. Carl and I went to them, the three of them looked at us and chuckled, "What happened to you two? You both soakin wet," Lori said. "We did a race, Carl pushed me into the water and I took him with me," I said with a smile and Carl chuckled. Shane, Amy and Lori chuckled as well, "You two," Shane said, shakes his head a little and I giggled.

Amy put two towels on my and Carl's head, "You have to be careful. You can get hurt unintentionally," Lori said. "Go change clothes and put them in the laundry basket and go do homework." Me and Carl nodded our heads. I headed over to my tent I shared with Amy and Mom. I opened my duffle bag and changed. I put the wet clothes in the basket that Lori had told me. Carl came up to me, "My mom and your aunt wanted us to do homework, let's go," He told me, I nodded.

... ...

Me and Carl finished homework and sat on the ground, playing. I saw Lori with a bucket in her hands, walking over to the RV, where Dale is. "Hey, Dale", Lori called him and he lowered his gaze down at her, "You can keep an eye on Carl please?" Lori asked him, "No problem," He said with a smile and she smiled back, Lori looked at us, "Carl, Stay in Dale's vision," She said.

Carl nodded, "And you too, don't go too far, and if you see something, just yell I will run," Dale said of the RV. Lori turned and started to walk on into the forest, "Yes, Mom," I heard her say, "I heard that," I said with a smile, Carl chuckled and Lori smiled at me and kept walking.

... ...

Me and Carl have sat on a log near the shade when Shane taught us how to tie ropes, while Lori and Amy hang laundry. "Okay, good job both of you," Shane told me and Carl with a smile and we smiled back. "It wasn't so hard," I said and Shane smiled, "It's true, why is it not hard? Because you both professionals," He said and me and Carl giggled.

"Tomorrow, I'm going to teach you both something very important," Shane said. "What?" Carl asked when Lori came over. "Tomorrow I will teach you how to catch frogs," Shane said, "I've caught a frog before," Carl said. "I said frogs - plural. And it is an art, my friends. It is not to be taken lightly. There are ways and means. Few people know about it. I'm willing to share my secrets," Shane told us with a smile.

Carl turned and looked at his mother, "Oh, I'm a girl. You talk to him," Lori said, turning Carl back. "It's a one-time offer, bud- not to be repeated," Shane announced. "Why do we need frogs, plural?" I asked. "Have you two ever eaten frog legs?" Shane asked us, "Eww!" Me and Carl said at the same time, Shane and Lori giggled, "No, yum!" Shane chuckled, "No, they're right, Eww," Lori giggled.

Shane laughed, "When you get down to that last can of beans, you're gonna be loving those frog legs, lady. I can see it now- 'Shane do you think I could have a second helping, please? Just one?'" Shane said. I laughed at the thought that Lori saying that.

"Yeah, I doubt that," Lori giggled. "Don't listen to her. The three of us, we'll be heroes. We feed these folks Cajun-style Kermit legs," Shane said, looking at me and Carl again. "I would rather eat Miss Piggy," Lori said. Shane looked at her with a grin. "Yes, that came out wrong," Lori giggled. "Heroes, kids. Talk about a song and legend. The three of us, Shane, Elena and Carl," Shane told us.

Suddenly, something caught our attention. Something loud. It sounded like a car alarm. It sounded like it was getting closer to us. "Talk to me Dale!" Shane grabbed his gun and ran up to the RV.

"I can't tell yet," Dale said from the RV. The sound was getting closer and closer, "Is it them? Are they back?" Amy asked in a nervous tone.

"What is it?" I asked. "A stolen car is my guess," Dale replied. A red car came into view and Glenn got out. "Holy crap. Turn that damn thing off!" Dale yelled. "I don't know how!" Glenn shouted back. There was some much yelling going on: Shane yelling at Glenn to pop the hood, Dale screaming to turn the car off.

"Glenn!" I yelled and then ran into his waiting arms. "Hey kiddo," He said, picks me up in his arms. Glenn is like a big brother to me. "Are you okay?" I asked. "Yeah I'm fine . . . Everyone's fine except Merle," Glenn said as the alarm was stopped by Jim. "Are you crazy, driving this wailing bastard up here? Are you trying to draw every walker for miles?" Shane said with a frighten, yet angry tone in his voice.

"I think we're okay," Dale said, completely calm. "You call being stupid okay?" Shane said. "The alarm was echoing all over these hills. Hard to pinpoint the source" Dale said. Shane closed the hood of the car and gave Dale a 'I'm not stupid' look. "I'm not arguing. I'm just saying. It wouldn't hurt you to think things through a little more carefully next time, would it?" He said, pointing at Glenn. "Sorry. Got a cool car," Glenn said as he put me down on the ground softly.

Suddenly, a moving truck came driving up and Glenn had a big smile in his face. This was them. The back door open and mom first out. "Mom!" I screamed as I ran to her with Amy. She dropped to her knees and hugged us.

The three of us got out of the hug and I saw Jacqui, T-Dog and Morales got out of the van. And I saw Morales embraced his family. "How'd you guys get out?" I asked Mom. "It was a new guy. Hey Helicopter Boy! Come say hello," Morales shouted.

I turned to Carl, who was silently sobbing in his mom's arms as they talked about his father. Then the front door of the van opened and a man in a sheriff uniform started walking up. I turned back to Carl and he looked at him with tears came faster and then he was charging towards the unknown man. "DAD!" Carl screamed and leapt into the man's waiting arms. Lori was quick to join the hug. I smiled and looked at my mom. She looked down at me and smiled as she hugged me again.

... ...

We gather around the fire as the man, Rick, was telling us how he woke up from his coma. I sat with my mom and Amy. Mom had her arms wrapped around Amy and me as we listened, "I guess that comes closest . . . Disoriented. Fear, confusion - all these things but . . . Disoriented comes closest," Rick finished his story and we sat there looked at him.

"Words can be meager things. Sometimes they fall short," Dale said. "I felt like I'd been ripped out of my life and put somewhere else . . . For a while I thought I was trapped in some coma dream, something I might not wake up from ever," Rick continued. "Mom said you died," Carl said. Rick looked from Carl to Lori and then back at Carl. "She had every reason to believe that. Don't you ever doubt it," He said.

"When things started to get really bad, they told me at the hospital that they were gonna medevac you and the other patients to Atlanta, and it never happen," Lori said. "I'm not surprised after Atlanta fell. And from the look of that hospital, it got overrun," Rick said. "Looks don't deceive," Shane said. "I barely got them out, you know?" He said. "I can't tell you how grateful I am to you, Shane. I can't begin to explain it," Rick said.

Then Ed Peletier, whose family was sitting far away from us, getting up to grab a fire log and putting in the fire. "Hey, Ed, you want to rethink that log?" Shane said. "It's cold, man," Ed said, "The cold don't change the rules, does it? Keep our fires low, just embers, so we can't be seen from a distance, right?" Shane said, trying not to yell.

"I said it's cold. You should mind you own business for once," Ed snapped. Shane got up, obviously he was pissed and walked over to Ed. Mom tighten her grip around me and pulled me closer to her and I laid my head on her chest.

"Go on, pull the damn thing out. Go on!"

Ed's wife, Carol got up and pulled the log out. I feel bad that she and Sophia have to go through that. Shane walked back over to our side and set down. "Have you given any thoughts to Daryl Dixon? He won't be happy to hear his brother was left behind," Dale said. Earlier, Glenn told everyone how he found Rick and that Merle got high and beat up T-Dog and threaten to kill him. Rick got there just in time to handcuff him to a pipe.

"I'll tell him. I dropped the key. It's on me," T-Dog said. "I cuffed him. That makes it mine," Rick said, taking the blame. "Guys, it's not a competition. I don't mean to bring race into this, but it might sound better coming from a white guy," Glenn said. "I did what I did," T-Dog said as if the whole thing was his fault, "Hell if I'm going to hide from him."

"We could lie," Amy replied. "Or tell the truth. Merle was out of control. Something had to be done or he'd have gotten us killed," Mom said, looked at Lori, "Your husband did what was necessary. And if Merle got left behind, it is nobody's fault but Merle's," Mom finished.

"And that's what we tell Daryl? I don't see a rational discussion to be had from that, do you?" Dale asked, looking around at us. "Word to the wise - we're gonna have our hands full when he gets back from his hunt," He said. "I was scared and I ran. I'm not ashamed of it," T-Dog said, "We were all scared. We all ran. What's your point?" Mom asked. "I stopped long enough to chain the door."

We all looked at T-Dog, "Staircase is narrow. Maybe half a dozen geeks can squeeze against it at any one time. It's not enough to break that - not that chain, not that padlock . . . my point- Dixon's alive and he's still up there handcuffed on the roof. That's on us."

After a moment, Dale stood up, "I think we should call it a night," He said and all the adults agreed. "I'll take the first watch and someone can sub in with me later," Shane said. Mom pulled her arms free from Amy and me, and she pulled me to my feet and Amy squeezed my shoulder, "Ready to rurn in?" She asked.

I nodded and walked to the tent with Mom and Amy. "Elena," I heard a voice. Carl. He ran over to me. Mom and Amy disappear into our tent, Amy turning on one of the lamps. I turned to Carl, "Do you want to go to the forest tomorrow?" He asked. I nodded, "Sure," I said.

"Goodnight Carl," I said smiling. He gave me a smile and darted back over to his tent, disappearing inside. I walked inside my tent. Amy and Mom stared at me as I curled up in my blankets. "What?" I asked.

Amy grinned, "What's going on with you and Carl?" She asked. "He's my best friend," I said. Mom smiled, "We know. But, it seems a little more," She said. I rolled my eyes. "Goodnight," I said. Amy and mom chuckled, "Goodnight," They both said. Mom turned out the light consuming us in darkness. I closed my eyes and I was overcome by the darkness.


	3. Chapter 2

I walked down the trail with Carl and Sophia heading to look for some berries. Sophia and Carl were a few feet behind me laughing and pushing each other. Then I heard a strange sound coming from the trees a little to my right. Carl and Sophia of course couldn't hear because of their giggling but I could.

"Shhhh!" I said and they fell silent. Carl and Sophia came up to me. "What is it?" Carl asked. "Monster!" Sophia shrieked and then broke into a run back to camp. Carl followed her gaze and began screaming as well, and then he took off towards camp. They were right; up ahead was a walker feasting on a dead deer.

It didn't even seen us because it was so busy with its meal. I heard adults yelling and Rick, Lori, Carol, Shane, Jim, Dale, Glenn and Morales came into sight. Mom and Amy ran forward and mom pulled my into her arms, "Elena, are you okay?" She asked.

I nodded slowly, "I'm fine. It hasn't noticed us," I said. Rick, Shane, Jim, Glenn, Dale and Morales walked forward. While Mom, Amy, Lori, Carol took Me, Carl and Sophia back to camp.

After a moment, Daryl, arrived at the camp from we arrived. "Merle! Merle! Get your ugly ass out here! I got us some squirrel! Let's stew 'em up!" Daryl yelled. Mom looked at me and the other kids, "Kids, go to the RV," She said. Me, Carl, Sophia and bout Morales kids we went to the RV. "What do you think is going to happen?" Sophia asked. "I don't know," I said.

... ...

Rick, Daryl, Glenn and T-Dog went back to Atlanta, for get back Merle and the bag of guns that Rick said he lost as he got in Atlanta. It had been four hours since they left.

I was with Carl while Mom and Amy went to catch us fish. "Hey, check it out," I heard Morales called. I looked around and I see Amy and Mom, both holding a string of a variety of fish. Everyone had a big smile on their faces, and some were even shocked.

I went over to them with Carl, "Ladies, Because of you my children will eat tonight. Thank you," Morales said, has both of them handed him the lines. "Thank you Dale. It's his canoe and gear," Mom said, giving Jacqui a high five.

"Mom, look at all the fish," Carl pointed at the fish, as Morales tried to shove them in Lori's face. "Where did you two learn to do that?" Lori asked, "Our dad," Amy replied proudly. "Can you teach me how to do that?" Carl asked. "Sure. I'll teach you all about nail knots and stuff . . . If that's okay?" Amy asked Lori. "You won't catch me arguing," Lori said.

Dale walked up, head down and had this weird look on his face. "Hey, Dale. When's the last time you oiled those line reels? They are a disgrace," Mom asked. "I, uh - I don't want to alarm anyone, but we may have a bit of a problem," Dale said, and he pointed off in the distance and I can see Jim digging.

We made it up to the hill and Jim was still digging. He didn't bother to look at us. "Hey, Jim?" Shane was the first to talk. "Why don't you hold up, all right? Just give me a second here, please," Shane asked. Jim put the shovel down and looked at Shane, "What do you want?" He asked.

"We're all just a little concerned, man, That's all," Shane said. "Dale says you've been out here for hours," Morales spoke up. "So?" Jim asked. "So why are you digging? Are you heading to China, Jim?" Shane joked. "What does it matter? I'm not hurting anyone," Jim said. "Yeah, except maybe yourself. It's a hundred degrees today. You can't keep this up," Dale said.

"Sure I can. Watch me," Jim said, shoving the shovel in the ground again. Lori step up to Shane and Dale. "Jim, they're not gonna say it so I will . . . You're scaring people. You're scaring my son, Andrea and Carol's daughters," She said.

Carl stood beside me and held my hand while Amy wrapped her arms around us. "They got nothing to be scared of. I mean, what the hell, people? I'm out here by myself. Why don't you all just go and leave me the hell alone?" Jim snapped, and digging into the ground again.

"We think that you need to take a break, okay?" Shane said, walking up to him, trying to make him stop. "Why don't you go and get yourself in the shade? Some food maybe. I'll tell you what . . . maybe in a little bit I'll come out here and help you myself. Jim, just tell me what it's about. Why don't you just go ahead and give me that shovel?" Shane asked. "Or what?" Jim challenging him.

"There is no or what. I'm asking you. I'm coming to you and I'm asking you, please. I don't want to have to take it from you," Shane begged. "And if I don't, then what? Then you're gonna beat my face in like Ed Peletier, aren't you?" Jim asked.

Earlier, Shane beat Ed up after Ed slapped Carol in the face down the quarry. Mom got fed up that Ed does nothing but smoke all day and that got Ed mad and slapped Carol in front everyone.

"Y'all seen his face, huh? What's left of it!" Jim yelled, before looking at my mom. "See, now that's what happens when someone crosses you," Jim said. "That was different, Jim," Shane said in a quiet voice. I could tell Shane was still angry about the event that happened.

"You weren't there. Ed was out of control. He was hurting his wife," Amy said. "That is their marriage. That is not his!" Jim yelled. Carol pulled Sophia close to her as she looked at Jim. "He is not judge and jury. Who voted you king boss, huh?" Jim said. "Jim, I'm not here to argue with you, all right?" Shane said, went up to Jim and his hand out for the shovel. "Just give me the shovel, okay?" Shane asked.

Jim pushed Shane out of the way and tried to hit him. Shane tackle Jim to the ground. "You got no right! You got no right!" Jim screamed over again. Shane pull his handcuffs out of his pocket and handcuffed Jim.

"Jim, nobody's gonna hurt you. You hear me?" Shane said. That's a lie. That's the biggest lie there is . . . I told that to my wife and my two boys. I said it 100 times. It didn't matter. They came out of nowhere. There were dozens of 'em . . . Just pulled 'em right out of my hands. You know, the only reason I got away was 'cause the dead were too busy eating my family," Jim said, looking up at us, as we stared down at him.

... ...

The sun went down and it is now night time. Rick, Daryl, Glenn and T-Dog were still not back. Everyone of us gathered around the fire and eat fish. Jim finally calmed down and joined us after he was tied up. "I've got to ask you, man. It's been driving me crazy," Morales said. "What?" Dale asked. "That watch," He said, pointing at Dale's watch. Dale looks at his watch, and starts playing with it.

"What's wrong with my watch?" He asked. "I see you every day, the same time, winding that thing like a village priest saying mass," Morales said. "I've wondered this myself," Jacqui said. "I'm missing the point," Dale said confused.

"Unless I've misread the signs, the world seems to have come to an end. At least hit a speed bump for a good long while," Jacqui said. "But there's you every day winding that stupid watch," Morales said.

I sat between Carl and my Mom when we all looked at Dale. "Time -" He started, "It's important to keep track, isn't it? The days at least." He turned and looked at my Mom, "Don't you think, Andrea? Back me up here," Dale begged and we all smiled, Mom shrugged and took a sip of her beer.

"I like what, um, a father said to son when he gave him a watch that had been handed down through generations. He said, 'I give you the mausoleum of all hope and desire, which will fit your individual needs no better than it did mine or my father's before me; I give it to you not that you may remember time, but that you may forget it for a moment now and then and not spend all of your breath trying to conquer it.'"

We all took Dale's words in and no one said a word. "You are so weird," Amy broke the silence and we laughed. "It's not me. It's Faulkner. William Faulkner. Maybe my bad paraphrasing," Dale chuckled.

Amy stood up from the sit. "Where are you going?" Mom asked. "I have to pee. Jeez, you try to be discreet around here," Amy replied, making us laugh again. "You think they're all right?" Carl asked me. "I'm sure they are on the way here," I said. "We're out of toilet paper?" Aunt Amy shout from the RV. Suddenly, we heard a blood culling scream. We looked toward the RV and saw walker grabs Amy's arms.

Then, walkers were everywhere, coming out of the woods. Everyone got up and started running. Mom and I ran over to Amy. Jim threw a walker that bites her in the neck. Amy fell to the floor, bleeding. Mom and I were next to her, crying. "Amy," Mom cried. Amy looked at us when we hold her hands. "Aunt Amy," I cried. I heard people shouting and gunshots but I didn't look at them. I just watch my aunt dying in front of me.

After a few seconds, the shooting stopped, Amy closed her eyes and her hands slipped from my hand and my mom's. "Amy?" I cried. "Amy! Amy," Mom cried. I cried.

My aunt, my best friend.

She dead.

Amy is dead.


	4. Chapter 3

I sat by the ashes of our fire from last night, my eyes drooped from exhaustion but I was too scared to close them. I watched Mom staring down at Aunt Amy's body. I know why Mom is waiting. She wants to shoot Amy when she comes back as a walker.

Then I watch as Daryl takes a pickax to the dead bodies so they won't reanimate and Glenn and T-Dog drag the walkers to the fire, burning them. Lori went over to my mom to talk to her. When Rick tried to go over to her, she pulled her gun out and pointed it at him. Rick slowly backs away and mom went back to look at Amy's body.

I looked up and see Daryl and Morales dragging a body of someone from the camp over to the fire. Glenn starts yelling at them, "We don't burn them! We bury them!" He said, pointing to where ever our people were suppose to go. I can see the anger look on Daryl face as they put the body down. "Y'all left my brother for dead! You had this coming!" He motioned at the disaster before storming off.

I sighed quietly and looked down on the ground. After a few seconds I saw a shadow beside me. I lifted my head up and saw it was Rick. He sat down beside me, "I'm sorry about your aunt," He said. "Thanks," I whispered. "Lori spoke with your mother," He said and I looked at him.

He looked at me, "She told Lori that is Amy birthday," He said. I looked down and I nodded my head. I looked at him again. I saw he was looking at the ground. I know what he thinks. "It's not your fault," I said. He looked at me, "How did you know I think of that?" He asked with a small smile. I smiled a little, "Because if I were you I'd think so too. But it's not your fault," I said and he nodded.

"A walker got him! A walker bit Jim!" I heard Jacqui voice. Rick and I hurried alongside the others. "I'm okay. I'm okay," Jim whimpered. Daryl had the pickax in the hands and marched over to Jim. "Show it to us," He ordered, causing Jim to back away. Shane and Rick walked up to Jim, while the others backed away from him like he's a monster. Jim picks up a shovel. Shane and Rick shouted at Jim lower the shovel.

T-Dog grabbed Jim from behind, Daryl lifts Jim's shirt up. Right there, on his stomach, was a bit mark. "I'm okay. I'm okay," Jim said over and over again.

Jim sat on a crate by the RV, while the adults gather around the campfire and I listened to their conversation. "I say we put a pickaxe in his head and the dead girl's and be done with it," Daryl said. "Is that what you'd want if it were you?" Shane asked. "Yeah, and I'd thank you while you did it," Daryl snapped. "I hate to say it- I never thought I would- but maybe Daryl's right," Dale said.

"Jim's not a monster, Dale, or some rabid dog," I spoke up and they looked down at me. "I'm not suggesting we kill him," Dale said. "If we go down that road where do we draw the line?" I asked as I looked at Rick and Shane, who nodded in agreement with what I said. "The line's pretty clear. Zero tolerance for walkers, or them to be," Daryl said.

"She's right, we can't just kill a person, it isn't human," Rick said. "What if we can get him help? I heard the CDC was working on a cure," Rick said. "I heard that too." I looked up at Shane. "I heard a lot of things before the world went to hell," Shane said. "What if the CDC is still up and running?" Rick asked.

I went to stand next to Jacqui. She put her arms around me, "You did a good job," She whispered. I smiled a bit at her and she smiled back. "You go looking for aspirin, do what you need to do," I look up and see Daryl backing up to Jim. "Someone needs to have some balls to take care of this damn problem!" He lifts the pickax up, getting ready to hit Jim. But Rick pull his gun out and held it to Daryl's head. "We don't kill the living," Rick threaten.

Shane was standing in between Jim and Daryl. Daryl looks at Rick and puts the pickax down. "That's funny coming from a man who just put a gun to my head," Daryl said. "We may disagree on some things, not on this. You put it down. Go on," Shane ordered. Daryl puts the pickax down and walks away. Rick goes over to Jim, "Come with me," He said. "Where are you taking me?" Jim asked, scare. "Somewhere safe," Rick replied and takes Jim to the RV.

I sat next to a big tree, I watched my mother was still with Aunt Amy's body. I saw Dale came up to mom and talk to her. I sighed softly and closed my eyes. I opened my eyes when I heard footsteps approaching me. Rick. He bend down in his knee, "I need someone to watch over Jim. You want to do this?" He asked. I nodded my head and got up. Rick put his handgun into my hands.

The weight felt heavy in my hands but I quickly grew use to it. I nodded and then walked over to the RV. I went to the RV and saw Jim on the bed in the back. He looked tired, he sent me a small smile and I returned. "Hey," I whispered as I went to sit next to him. "Hey," He whispered. "Does it hurt?" I asked.

"Not in the way you'd expect it to hurt. It's more like the feeling of it moving inside me that hurts. It's like the day before you catch a cold. I can feel it coursing through my veins and it feels like my body is already beginning to shut down," He said. "You could by fine though. Maybe you're just tired," I insisted. He nodded, "I'm really tired," He said and then began to start coughing.

I felt like I should pat his back but I chose not to. Instead I just studied my gun. It wasn't really my gun but maybe it would someday. Then a gunshot rung out. Jim and I looked at each other confused and then we went to the RV door. I looked around and then my eyes were locked on mom. She was still leaning over Amy but this time there was a gun in mom's hands and a bullet hole in Amy's head. Amy was gone for good.

I looked at the ground. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up and saw it was Jim. "I'm sorry," He whispered. Jacqui came over to us, "I can take it from here honey. Thank you," She said and then began leading Jim back towards the RV.

I sat next to the big tree again. After a few minutes, Carl walked towards me. "Ready for the funeral?" He asked sadly. "A funeral?" I asked. "Yeah we're having a service I guess. Just to honor their memory. Your aunt and the others," He said and then glanced down at the gun in my hand. "Whoa! Where'd you get that?"

I held the gun up and Carl stared at it in amazement, "Your dad gave it to me but I think he's gonna take it back in a little while. I was only given it to take watch but now that's over," I explained.

We walked down the dirt path and I saw everyone was already there waiting. All the bodies were in graves. I slipped my gun in my waistband and fell silent beside Carl and my mom.

... ...

The service was short, only because we don't know any of these people, and we walked back to the camp. Mom and I walked to our tent. We sat on our sleeping bags. I looked at Amy's side. I felt my eyes fill with water when I think of all the good times I had with her.

"Elena," I heard my mother's voice. I looked at her, she took my hand and looked at me, "I'm sorry," She whispered, then continued, "I'm sorry I wasn't there for you and for Amy. I promise I will not leave you."

It made me smile a little. I wrapped my arms around her and hugged her. She hugged me back, "I love you," She whispered in my ear. "I love you too, Mom," I said. We got out of the hug and she wiped my tears away. "Let's go outside," She said, and I nodded. I went first and mom went after me.

We gather around on of the fire pit. I settled on a log with Mom. Lori was sharping a stick, when she looked up to see all the guys walking up. "I've, uh-" Shane was the first to speak, "I've been thinking about Rick's plan. Now look, there are no- there are no guarantees either way. I'll be the first to admit that. I've know this man a long time," He said, looking at Rick. "I trust his instincts. I say the most important thing here is we need to stay together. So those of you that agree, we leave first thing in the morning. Okay?"

Mom looked at me, "Let's start packing things," She said as everyone started to move to their tents. I nodded and we went to our tent. When we entered the tent, I took out the gun. Mom looked at that, "Where did you get that?" She asked. "Rick gave it to me. But I think I should give it back to him now," I said. "Keep it," She said and I looked at her. She spoke again, "Rick gave it to you, he wants you to keep it and so am I."

... ...

Night was already beginning to fall as stuffed my clothing into my small duffel bag. Mom and I driving with T-Dog. Mom took down the tent and I took our bags over to T-Dog's car and I tossed them inside.

I sat down under a tree. Carl sat down beside me. "Hi," He said softly, offering a piece of jerky. I took a bit of it and passed it back to him. "Thanks," I said quietly.

He remained silent and I rested my head on his shoulder. It wasn't the best pillow but I would take this better than the ground. Carl's head fell on mine and it was perfect silence aside from the talk of the adults. I fell asleep on Carl's shoulder.


	5. Chapter 4

I woke up to someone shaking my shoulder softly. I looked at Carl who was also still asleep. He looked calmer and peaceful like the world hadn't fallen apart around him. I looked up and see Lori stood above us and began waking up Carl too. "We're leaving," She whispered pulling me up.

I stood up and stumbled towards T-Dog's car and crawled inside. I rested my chin in my hands as I almost began to fall asleep again. After a few minutes, the doors opened and slammed closed again. I looked up and see T-Dog and mom inside the car with me.

Car engines coming to life filled my ears and we all slowly began moving forward. I took one last glimpse at the now empty camp. This place was no longer safe and I wondered if any place was truly safe.

I pulled my knees to my chest watching the trees fly by in silence. Suddenly, I can see the RV slowing down and smoke coming out of the front. T-Dog, Mom and I got out of the car as Everyone got out of their cars and went over to the RV.

"I told you we'd never get far on that hose. I said I needed the one from the cube van," Dale told Rick. "Can you jury-rig it?" Rick asked. "That's all it's been so far. It's more duct tape than hose. And I'm out of duct tape," Dale said. "I see something up ahead. A gas station if we're lucky," Shane said.

Jacqui came running out of the RV, with a panic look on her face. "Y'all, Jim... It's bad. I don't think he can take anymore," Jacqui said and then get back in. "Hey, Rick, you want to hold down the fort? I'll drive ahead, see what I can bring back," Shane said. "Yeah, I'll come along too and I'll back you up," T-Dog said. "Y'all keep your eyes open now. We'll be right back," Shane said. While Shane and T-Dog drive ahead to find a replacement, Rick checks on Jim.

After a few minutes, "He says he wants us to leave him here," Rick said. "And he's lucid?" Carol asked him. "He seems to be. I would say yes," Rick said. "We just leave him here? We take off? Man, I'm not sure I could live with that," Shane said. "It's not your call, either one of you," Lori said. Rick and Shane looked at each other and nod. They went inside the RV.

Rick and Shane careful carry Jim up the hill and place him under a tree. The rest of us followed. "Hey, another damn tree," Jim chuckled. "Hey, Jim ... I mean, you know it doesn't need to be this," Shane said, trying to reason with him. "No. It's good. The breeze feels nice," Jim said. Shane nod and backs away. Jacqui walked up to Jim. "Just close your eyes, sweetie. Don't fight," She said, before kissing his cheek.

It was Rick's turn now, he pulls out a little hand gun, like he give me. "Jim, do you want this?" Rick asked him. "No. You'll need it. I'm okay. I'm okay," Jim replied. "Thanks for, uh, for fighting for us," Dale said to Jim and he nod. Then Jim looked at me with a smile. I gave him a little smile.

Everyone soon went down the hill. I looked back out the window and see Jim's body getting smaller and smaller as we drove. Tears filled my eyes and I didn't know why. I was safe for now within the car and I needed more sleep. Within seconds of closing my eyes I was asleep again.

... ...

"Elena, wake up," Mom said, shaking my shoulder. I woke up and up ahead I could see what must have been the CDC. I climbed outside and slipped my bag onto my shoulders holding my gun tightly. Everyone else was exiting their cars and we started walking towards the large building.

"All right, everybody. Keep moving. Go on. Stay quiet. Let's go," Shane ordered in a hush tone. "Keep moving. Stay together. Keep moving. Come on," Rick ordered for us to stay close together, as we move closer to the CDC, walking around the dead bodies. My mom and Lori walked with me and Carl. I felt someone's hand enclose mine and I looked over to see Carl. I gave him a small smile.

We got closer and the door were blocked by shutters. Rick and Shane tried to look for something to lift the shutters. "There's nobody here," T-Dog said. "Then why are these shutters down?" Rick asked. "Walkers!" I heard Daryl screamed. I looked behind me and see a walker dressed in military uniform, slowly making it's way over to us. Daryl shoots an arrow in the walker's head. "You led us into a grave!" Daryl shouted at Rick as he marched over to him.

"He made a call," Dale said to Daryl. "It was the wrong damn call!" Daryl shouted. Shane pushes Daryl back. "Just shut up. You hear? Shut up. Shut up! Rick, this is a dead end," Shane said. "We can't be here, this close to the city after dark," Lori said. "Fort Benning, Rick- Still an option," Shane said.

"On what? No food, no fuel. That's 100 miles," Mom said. "125. I checked the map," Glenn corrected. "Forget Fort Benning. We need answers tonight, now," Lori said. "We'll think of something," Rick said. Everyone was screaming at one another to go back to the cars.

"The camera ... it moved," Rick said. "Rick, you imagine it, let's go, we have to leave!" Lori told him and grabbed his arm but he was quick pulled away and walked to the camera. Shane comes to him and they exchanged words before Shane tried to get Rick back.

Rick moves and knocking the door, "Rick! Stop! You attract more walkers!" Lori shouted. "I know you're in there. I know you can hear me!" Rick yelled to the camera. Mom hugged me and Carl. Lori wanted to Rick drag him away with Shane, Rick still keeps shouting at the camera. Suddenly the big door open for us.


	6. Chapter 5

"Daryl, you cover the back," Shane ordered as we walked inside and it was really quiet. I looked around the place, no one in sight. "Hello?" Rick said. A gun cocks behind us and all the guys held their guns to a man with short blonde hair. "Anybody infected?" He asked. "One of our group was. He didn't make it," Rick said. He was talking about Jim.

The man walks down the stairs, still holding the gun. "Why are you here? What do you want?" He asked. "A chance," Rick said. "That's asking an awful lot these days," The man said. "I know," Rick said. The man looked at us and lowers the gun. "You all submit to a blood test. That's the price of admission," He told us. "We can do that," Rick agreed. "You got stuff to bring in, you do it now. Once this door closes, it stays closed."

Rick, Shane, T-Dog, Glenn and Daryl went to the cars and got our bags. "Vi, seal the main entrance. Kill the power up here," The man said into a little box right next to the doors. The shutters one again cover the doors to the outside. "Rick Grimes," Rick said, held his hand out to the man. "Dr. Edwin Jenner."

We were all stood in the elevator, going down I guess. I held hands with Sophia and Carl. "Doctors always go around packing heat like that?" Daryl asked Jenner, about the gun in his hand. "There were plenty left lying around. I familiarized myself," Jenner said and then looks at us.

"But you look harmless enough," He said. Then he looking at Carl and me, "Except for you two, I will have to keep an eye on both of you," He said. Makes me and Carl giggle a little, and so some of the adults behind us.

Then we walked down a hallway, following Jenner. "Are we underground?" Carol asked. "Are you claustrophobic?" Jenner asked. "A little," She replied. "Try not to think about it," He tells her.

We followed Jenner into a dark room, "Vi, bring up the lights in the big room," Jenner shouted at someone and all the lights turned on and we were in some kinda computer lab. "Welcome to zone 5."

"Where is everybody? The other doctors, the staff?" Rick asked. Jenner turns and looked at us, "I'm it. It's just me here," He said. "What about the person you were speaking with? Vi?" I asked. Jenner smiled down at me, "Vi, say hello to our guests. Tell them ... Welcome," He said. "Hello, guests. Welcome," A comuterize voice anounce. "I'm all that's left. I'm sorry," He said. We went into a room where Jenner's going to take a little of our blood.

Then Jenner took all of us in the cafeteria and made us food. All the adults were getting drunk. I sat between Carl and my mom. We were all happy and ready to celebrate. I wanted to drink. I'd never had any. I didn't see why I couldn't though. The same old rules didn't seem to apply anymore. "I want a drink," I said.

Everyone fell silent and then began laughing again. "I want some too," Carl said eyeing a bottle of wine. Daryl wandered around the cafeteria with a full bottle. I looked at my mom, "Can I have some?" I asked. My mom and Lori smiled at each other. "Why not? There's no harm in a little sip," Rick said and I nodded smiling. My mom and Lori looked at each other again. Mom shrugged, "Okay," She said as Lori nodded with a smile.

Daryl poured a little into Carl and my glasses. It was dark and smelt funny. Carl held his up and I did too. Everyone was silent waiting for us as I took a sip. It stung my mouth but I didn't spit it out while Carl did immediately. Instead I slowly swallowed. "Eww," Carl and I said at the same time.

Everyone laughing again. Mom and Lori share a high five and then they took our glasses. "Good kids," Lori said. "Well, just stick to sour pop there, guys," Shane said. "Not you, Glenn," Daryl said. "What?" Glenn asked. "Keep drinking, little man. I want to see how red your face can get," Daryl said and we all laughed.

Rick got up and clear his throat, "It seems to me we haven't thanked our host properly," He said. "He is more than just our host," T-Dog announce. Everyone raise their glasses up, thanking Jenner.

"So when are you gonna tell us what the hell happened here, doc? All the ... the other doctors that were supposed to be figuring out what happened, where are they?" Shane asked Jenner. "We're celebrating, Shane. Don't need to do this now," Rick tells him. "Whoa, wait a second. This is why we're here, right? This was your move... Supposed to find all the answers. Instead we- We found him," Shane said, pointing at Jenner. "Found one man. Why?"

Jenner cleared his throat, "Well, when things got bad, a lot of people just left. Went off to be with their families. And when things got worse, when the military cordon got overrun, the rest bolted," He said. "Every last one?" Shane asked.

"No, many couldn't face walking out the door. They ... opted out," Jenner said. "There was a rash of suicides. That was a bad time," He said. "You didn't leave. Why?" I asked. "I just kept working. Hoping to do some good," Jenner said. "Dude, you are such a buzzkill, man," Glenn said to Shane.

We followed Jenner down a hall, where there were a lot of room and listen to his instructions, "Most of the facility is powered down including housing, so you'll have to make do here. The couches are comfortable, but there are cots in storage if you like. There's a rec room down the hall that you kids might enjoy. Just don't plug in the video games, okay? Or anything that draws power. The same applies... If you shower, go easy on the hot water," He said, and he disappear down the hall. "Hot water?" Glenn asked. "That's what the man said," T-Dog said with a smirk.

Soon everyone went their separate ways. Me and mom walked into a room next to Dale's. I looked around as mom closed the door behind her; a bed, a couch, a desk, and a bathroom. I drop my bag on the bed and pulled out something to sleep in. "I'm going first," I said and went into the bathroom with the clothes.

I turned on the water and stripped away from my clothes. I got in and I felt a relief of a happiness rush through me. I never thought I would bathe in a real shower ever again. I grab the soap and wash the dirt off my body.

I got out and grab a towel to dry off and then put on my pjs. I brush my fingers through my wet hair. I walked back to the room. Mom smiled, "How was it?" She asked. "Great," I said and she giggled. She took her clothes and walked to the bathroom.

I heard a knock on the door. I open the door and see Carl "Hey Eli," He said. "Hey," I said. "Carol and Sophia in the rec room, want to come look around?" He asked. "Sure," I said. I walked to the bathroom door, "Mom, I going with Carl to the rec room," I said. "Okay," She said. I closed the door and walked down the hall with him.

It was full of games and books but it was too bad most of the games didn't work so I planned on settling for a book. I sat on the ground watching Carl and Sophia play checkers and Carol reading a book but I couldn't get interested in the book.

I tossed it behind me as Lori and Mom came into the room, laughing. I smiled, I'm glad my mom and Lori good friends like with Carol. "Any good books?" Lori asked. "Uh-huh. Enough to keep us busy for years," Carol said. "Come on, kids, it's bedtime," Mom said and Carol nodded. "Baby, go say your prayers. I'm gonna browse a bit," Lori said to Carl.

I pulled myself to my feet and walked with mom down the hallway into our room. I walked to the bad as mom closed the door behind her. I pulled a blanket and I lay my head on a pillow. Mom lay down next to me. "Goodnight, Mom," I muttered. She smiled, "Goodnight, baby," She said. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 6

I felt someone shaking me gently, "Elena, Baby, get up," Mom said. I opened my eyes slowly. She smiled. "Good morning, get up," She said. "Good morning," I muttered as I got up and rubbed my eyes.

I took clothes out of my bag and went to the bathroom. I changed out of my pjs and changed into my clothes. I brush my fingers through my hair. I look in the drawers, hoping I would find some toothpaste and a un-used toothbrush. And I did. I brush my teeth, feeling the month fresh taste in my mouth.

I walked out of the room with Mom. We walked in the cafeteria, seeing the group is already there making breakfast. I heard Carl asking his dad if he was hangover. "Mom said you be," He said. "Mom is right," Rick replied, sitting next to Lori. "Mom has that annoying habit," Lori said with a smile.

I grab a plate and T-Dog walks up with a skillet. "Eggs. Powdered, but- I do 'em good," He said with a smile, and he pours some eggs on my plate. "Thanks T," I said with a smile. I grab a piece of bacon and set right next to Glenn while Mom set next to Dale.

"Hangover?" I teased Glenn. He gave me a look. "Never again," He said, rubbing his temples. "I bet you can't tell. Protein helps the hangover," T-Dog said as he pours some eggs on Glenn's plate. Glenn looked at the eggs, and he looked like he was about to throw up, and moans again while Jacqui rubbed his shoulders.

"Where'd all this come from?" Rick asked, holding a little bottle in his hand. "Jenner," Lori replied. "Could you help me, please?" Rick asked. I took the little bottle and opened it. "He thought we could use it," Lori said as she looked at Glenn. "Thank you," Rick said as I handed him the little bottle back. "Don't ever ever ever let me drink again," Glenn complained.

Shane walked in and said hey. "Feel as bad as I do?" Rick asked him. "Worse," Shane said. "The hell happened to you? Your neck?" I looked up at T and Shane and I can see some scratches on Shane's neck. "I must have done it in my sleep," Shane replies. "Never seen you do that before," Rick said, "Me neither. Not like me at all," Shane said. Jenner walked in, "Morning."

We all said good morning back to him. "Doctor, I don't mean to slam you with questions first thing," Dale said. "But you will anyway," Jenner gave a little chuckle. "We didn't come here for the eggs," Mom said. We all looked at him. "Follow me, I think I should show you something."

Jenner took us down to the lab. I stood next to Mom, Lori and Carl. Jenner was sitting on the computer with the buttons, "Give me playback of TS-19," Jenner ordered. " _Playback of TS-19_ ," The computerized voice, Vi.

The big screen pulled up some files. "Few people ever got a chance to see this. Very few," Jenner told us as we all gathered to see the big screen. A picture of a brain showed up on the screen. "Is that a brain?" Carl asked. Jenner turned and nodded. "An extraordinary one," Jenner said. "Not that it matters in the end. Take us in for E.I.V."

" _Enhanced internal view_." The screen moved sideway, to show that it was a person. The person was lying down. The camera deep into the brain, into where a bunch of stems were glowing. "What are those lights?" Shane asked. "It's a person's life," Jenner replied. "Experiences, memories It's everything. Somewhere in all that organic wiring, all those ripples of light, is you... the thing that makes you unique. And human."

"You don't make sense ever?" Daryl said. "Those are synapses, electric impulses in the brain that carry all the messages. They determine everything a person says does or thinks from the moment of birth to the moment of death," Jenner said. "Death?" Rick asked, taking a step towards the doctor. "That's what this is, a vigil?"

"Yes. Or rather the playback of the vigil," Jenner said. "This person died? Who?" Mom asked. Jenner took a deep breath and looked at the ground, "Test subject 19. Someone who was bitten and infected ... And volunteered to have us record the process. Vi, scan forward to the first event."

"Scanning to first event." The camera zoomed out and the brain stem was turning black. "What is that?" I asked. "It invades the brain like meningitis. The adrenal glands hemorrhage, the brain goes into shutdown, then the major organs," Jenner said. The color soon started taking over every part of the brain until it turned completely back. "Then death. Everything you ever were or ever will be ... Gone."

"Is that what happened to Jim?" Sophia asked her mother, who nodded. Mom moved me close to her. "They lost somebody two days ago," Lori told Jenner, who looked confused. Jenner walked closer, "I lost somebody too. I know how devastating it is."

Then Jenner went back to the monitor. Carl slid his hand in mine and squeezed it. "Scan to the second event," Jenner ordered. "Scanning to second event." He looked at us, "The resurrection times vary wildly. We had reports of it happening in as little as three minutes. The longest we heard of was eight hours. In the case of this patient, it was two hours, one minute ... Seven seconds."

Little red lights sparked throught the brain. "It restarts the brain?" Lori asked. "No, just the brain stem. Basically, it gets them up and moving," Jenner said. "But they're not alive?" Rick asked. Jenner turned to look at him and pointed at the screen. "You tell me," He replied.

"It's nothing like before. Most of that brain is dark," Rick said. I watched the light moving thourgh out the brain. "Dark, lifeless, dead. The frontal lobe, the neocortex, the human part. That doesn't come back. The you part," Jenner said. Whoever this patient was, started moving and snapping its jaw. "Just a shell driven by mindless instinct."

In the corner of the screen was a weird looking object, and suddenly, something went through the patient's head. "God. What was that?" Carol asked, pulling Sophia closer to her. "He shot his patient in the head. Didn't you?" Mom asked. "Vi, power down the main screen and the workstations," Jenner said. Vi copy Jenner's words and did actually what he said.

"You have no idea what it is, do you?" Mom asked. "It could be microbial, viral, parasitic, fungal," Jenner said. "Or the wrath of God?" Jacqui said. "There is that," Jenner said. Mom shook her head, "Somebody must know something. Somebody somewhere," She said.

"There are others, right? Other facilities?" Carol asked. "There may be some. People like me," Jenner said. "But you don't know? How can you not know?" Rick asked Jenner, everyone wanted to know the answer. "Everything went down. Communications, directives ... all of it. I've been in the dark for almost a month," Jenner said. "So it's not just here. There's nothing left anywhere? Nothing? That's what you're really saying, right?" Rick asked.

Jenner said nothing. It was clear that there is no hope. "Jesus. Man, I'm gonna get shit-faced drunk again," Daryl said, running his fingers through his hair. Dale got up from his chair and walked over to Jenner. "Dr. Jenner, I know this has been taxing for you and I hate to ask one more question, but ... That clock-" Dale pointed at the digital clock on the wall and we all looked at it, "It's counting down. What happens at zero?" He asked.

Everyone looked at Jenner and waited for an answer. "The basement generators... they run out of fuel," Jenner said. And then he walking off. "And then?" Rick asked, but Jenner just kept walking. "Vi, what happens when the power runs out?" Rick asked the computer. " _When the power runs out, facility-wide decontamination will occur_."


	8. Chapter 7

Mom and I sat in our room. I see mom walking over to the ventilation and raised her hand to feel the air. But mom's expression seemed strange. "Mom? Something wrong?" I asked. "Nothing. It's just ... The air conditioning stopped," She said. The lights began to flicker.

Mom and I got out of the room and saw that everyone get out of their room too. "Why is the air off? And the lights in our room?" Carol asked Jenner, who was wearing a lab coat and had this odd look on his face, walked past us. "What's going on?" Daryl asked as he appeared out of his room with a bottle of whisky in his hand. "Why is everything turned off?" He asked and Jenner takes the bottle out of Daryl hand and kept walking.

"Energy use is being prioritized," Jeremiah said, as we all followed him. "Air isn't a priority? And lights?" Dale asked. "It's not up to me. Zone 5 is shutting itself down," Jenner said. As soon as he said that, the lights went out. Carl grabbed my hand as we followed our moms and the rest of the group, following Jenner.

"What the hell does that mean?" Daryl asked. But, Jenner didn't say a word as enter Zone 5. "Hey man, I'm talking to you. What do you mean it's shutting itself down? How can a building do anything?" Daryl asked angrily. "You'd be surprised," Jenner said just as Rick, Shane, T-Dog and Glenn run up the stairs.

"Jenner, what's happening?" Rick asked. "The system is dropping all the nonessential uses of power. It's designed to keep the computers running to the last possible second. That started as we approached the half-hour mark. Right on schedule," Jenner said, pointing at the digtal clock. 31:28, 31:27.

Jenner took a sip of the whisky and handed back to Daryl. "It was the French," He said. "What?" Mom asked. "They were the last ones to hold out as far as I know. While our people were bolting out the doors and committing suicide in the hallways, they stayed in the labs till the end. They thought they were close to a solution," He said.

"What happened?" Jacqui asked. "The same thing that's happening here. No power grid. Ran out of juice," He replied. He pointed around at the place. "The world runs of fossil fuel. I mean, how stupid is that?"

Shane runs up the stairs, over to Jenner. "Let me tell you-" But Rick cut him off as he grabbed his arm and pulled him back. "To hell with it, Shane. I don't even care," Rick said and then turned and look at us. "Lori, grab our things. Everybody, get your stuff. We're getting out of here now!" He ordered.

All of us were going to run, when the sound of an alarm going off stop us. " _30 minutes to decontamination_ ," Vi's voice rang out and the screen where Jenner showed us that video of TS-19, was replace by a countdown. I rushed to Mom and Lori with Carl. "Doc, what's going on here?" Daryl screamed. Jenner said nothing, he just walked over to a computer and was doing something.

"Everybody, y'all heard Rick. Get your stuff and let's go! Go now! Go!" Shane shouted at us. Mom grabbed my hand and we all took off, trying to get out, when all of a sudden the doorway that lead to the outside of Zone 5, was blocked by a metal door.

"He just locked us in!" Glenn shouted. Mom pulled me closer to her. Jenner sat down at one of the computer and started taking to it. "You son of a bitch!" Daryl shouted. He ran up to Jenner and tackled him. Shane and T-Dog got a hold of him and pulled him off of Jenner.

"Hey, Jenner, open that door now," Rick ordered. "There's no point. Everything topside is locked down. The emergency exits are sealed," Jenner said calmly. "Well, open the damn things," Daryl said. "That's not something I control. The computers do. I told you once that front door closed, it wouldn't open again. You heard me say that," Jenner said. "It's better this way."

"What is? What happens in 28 minutes?" Rick asked Jenner as he approached him, but he didn't give him an answer. "What happens in 28 minutes?!" Rick yelled at him and kicked his chair, causing Jenner look at him.

"You know what this place is?! We protected the public from very nasty stuff! Weaponized smallpox! Ebola strains that could wipe out half the country! Stuff you don't want getting out! Ever!" Jenner screamed, before sitting back down in the chair. "In the event of a catastrophic power failure... in a terrorist attack, for example... H.I.T.s are deployed to prevent any organisms from getting out."

"H.I.T.s?" Rick asked. "Vi, define," Jenner ordered. " _Hits- high-impulse thermobaric fuel-air explosives consists of a two-stage aerosol ignition that produces a blast wave of significantly greater power and duration than any other known explosive except nuclear-_ "

The building will be destroyed and we with him. Mom wrapped her arms around me and I hugged her tightly. Vi kept talking as Rick walked over to his family and hugged them. I saw Carol hugging Sophia and crying. "It sets the air on fire," Jenner spoke out. "No pain ... An end to sorrow, grief ... Regret. Everything."

Daryl throw the bottle of whiskey at the metal door. "Open the damn door!" He yelled at Jenner, who did nothing, he was still sitting in the chair. Shane ran up to the door with an axe and starts hitting, but no luck. I sat right next to Mom and she hugged me.

"You should've left well enough alone. It would've been so much easier," Jenner said, with no emotion on his face. "Easier for who?" Lori snapped, wrapping her arms tight around Carl. "All of you. You know what's out there ... A short, brutal life and an agonizing death," Jenner said before turning to my mom. "You know what this does. You've seen it," He said. He looked at Rick, "Is that really what you want for your wife and son?" Jenner pointed at them.

"I don't want this," Rick said. Shane walked up to Rick, breathing heavily. "Can't make a dent," He said talking about the door. "Those doors are designed to withstand a rocket launcher," Jenner corrects him. "Well, your head ain't!" Daryl said ran up with the ax and was about to hit Jenner when but the guys stop him.

"You do want this. Last night you said you knew it was just a matter of time before everybody you loved was dead," Jenner said, looking right at Rick and we all looked at him. "You really said that?" Shane asked. "After all your big talk?"

"I had to keep hope alive, didn't I?" Rick said, looking at Lori. "There is no hope. There never was," Jenner said.

"Shane, no!" Rick yelled at Shane. "Out of the way, Rick! Stay out of my way!" Shane ran to Jenner, aiming his gun in his face. "Open that door," He said, Mom and Lori pulled me and Carl away from Shane and Jenner. "Or I'm gonna blow your head off. Do you hear me?!" Shane said.

"Brother, brother, this is not the way you do this. We will never get out of here. Shane, you listen to him. It's too late. He dies, we all ... We all die! Shane!" Rick yelled at Shane. Rick takes the gun from him and holding Shane to the floor, "Are you done now? Are you done?!" Rick yelled at him.

"Yeah, I guess we all are," Shane said as Rick let him go. "I think you're lying," Rick said to Jenner. "What?" Jenner asked. "You're lying about no hope. If that were true, you'd have bolted with the rest or taken the easy way out. You didn't. You chose the hard path. Why?"

Jenner shook his head. "It doesn't matter," He said. "It does matter. It always matters. You stayed when others ran. Why?" Rick asked. "Not because I wanted to," Jenner said, looking at him and stands up, "I made a promise ... To her," He said pointed at the big screen. "My wife."

"Test subject 19 was your wife?" Lori asked. "She begged me to keep going as long as I could. How could I say no?" Jenner said and then looked at Rick. Daryl was at the metal door, swinging the axe and hitting the door, with all his might.

"She was dying. It should've been me on that table. I wouldn't have mattered to anybody. She was a loss to the world. Hell, she ran this place. I just worked here. In our field, she was an Einstein. Me? I'm just ... Edwin Jenner," He said. Daryl kept hitting the door, but no luck. Those doors can't be broken. "She could've done something about this. Not me."

"Your wife didn't have a choice. You do. That's ... that's all we want... a choice, a chance," Rick said. "Let us keep trying as long as we can," Lori spoke up, her arms still wrap around Carl. Jenner looked down, and shook his head. "I told you topside's locked down. I can't open those," He said and moved around Rick and walked down the steps and I see him typing something on a little keypad. And I hear the sound of the door rising up. Metal door that was blocking our way to freedom was gone.

Mom grabbed mine and Carl's hands. "Come on! Let's go!" Glenn said. "Hey, we've got four minutes left! Come on!" Glenn yells as mom, Carl and I got closer to him.

T-Dog was pulling Jacqui with him. "Let's go. Let's go." But Jacqui pulled away. "No no, I'm staying. I'm staying, sweetie," She said, backing up. "But that's insane!" T-Dog yelled, grabbing her arm and pulled her again, but she pushed his hand away.

"No, it's completely sane. For the first time in a long time. I'm not ending up like Jim and Amy. There's no time to argue and no point, not if you want to get out. Just get out. Get out," She said, she pushed T-Dog to the doorway. Shane ran up to him and pulled him to us.

I felt my Mom pulling my arm, telling me we need to go. I ran beside her and we followed the group up the stairs to the main lobby. "Get them doors open!" Glenn shouted, but they didn't open. They were locked. Shane and Daryl used the axe on the windows; nothing. T-Dog even use a chair; no damage what so ever.

Shane grabbed a gun and loads it. "Dog, get down!" Shane yelled and pointed the gun at the window and shoots. Once again, the glass will still not break. "The glass won't break?" Sophia asked in a nervous tone. Carol got up and pulls her bad off her shoulder. "Rick, I have something that might help," She said, reached for something inside. Sophia walked over to me and my Mom and Mom put her arms around Sophia and me.

"Carol, I don't think a nail file's gonna do it," Shane snapped. "Your first morning at camp, when I washed your uniform I found this in your pocket." She pulled out something small, and round. Rick grabbed it out of her hand and he ran to the window. "Everyone get down!" Shane ordered and Mom pulled me down with her.

Mom covered me in her arms as an huge, loud blast and followed by glass. Mom pulled me up and pulled me to the broken window, Glenn helped Sophia to get out first and then me and then he and T-Dog helped Mom, Lori, Carl and Carol.

"Get to the cars!" Shane yelled and we all started running back to the cars. Walkers that were laying on the ground started to get up and stumbling over to us. I ran into the RV with Mom, Rick, Lori, Carl, Dale, and Glenn, as the others went to their cars. Dale gets up to the driver sit and reaches for the keys.

Rick looked at his watch, checking the time we have left. "Horn," Rick said to Dale. Dale started hitting the horn signaling the others to get down. "Get down! Everyone get down!" Rick yelled at us and pulled us to the floor and covered Lori and Carl in his arms.

Glenn covered me in his arms and Dale covered Mom. A loud explosion rang out and the RV shook. The RV shook for about 9 seconds and finally stops. We all looked up and see the CDC. Fire was everywhere. Mom wrapped her arms around me. "It's okay."

I felt tears in my eyes, I dropped a few tears on my cheek and then wiped them. Dale starts the RV and pulled out, the other cars following behind us.


End file.
